Letters and Demigods
by lizluvsmusic13
Summary: Basically a collection of letters to PJO characters from fans, to PJO characters from PJO characters, and to fanfictioners from PJO characters. Review if you have a idea for a letter. Some chapters are by RAINBOWNEMESIS ! Enjoy!
1. To Percy From Me

Dear Percy,

If you could go back in time so you could be a regular kid and not a demigod, would you do it?

From Lizzy

Dear Lizzy,

If I wasn't a demigod I wouldn't be able to be a hero and impact the world like I am right now. I do wish that I weren't a demigod, so I could keep everybody I love safe, though.

Yours truly,

Percy

* * *

**This is overdone, but I wanted to doit anyway**

**PLEASE REVIEW LETTERS TO THE DEMIGODS! THEY CAN BE FOR RICK RIORDAN, OR FROM A DEMIGOD TO FANFICTION TOO! OR TO AND FROM DEMIGODS!**

**~Lizzy**


	2. To Travis and Conner From Me

DearTravis and Conner

What was the most fun time you pranked someone?

From Lizzy

/

To Lizzy

( **Travis, **_Conner_)

**Well Lizzy, to answer your question I think the** **funniest prank was—**

_...Was putting chocolate bunnies on Katie's roof._

**Actually I was gonna say that I had fun pranking the Aphrodite cabin and putting glue in there hairspray containers. It was funny seeing them all disoriented trying to fix there hair and it sticking to there heads. And NO Conner pranking Katie was NOT funny.**

_Your just saying that because you like her._

**Conner will you just shut up?!**

_Don't pretend that you don't like her._

**Yours truly,**

**Travis**

_And Travis, the awesomest Stoll_

**Shut up.**

_Goodbye!_

* * *

**That was fun to write! Okay so yeah I know this is done to death, but I just wanted a small story that I could work on during the week after homework and softball is all done.**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN FOR THE WORLD OF PERCY JACKSON!**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO MajorGodComplex FOR THE IDEA!**

**Please review! I need more ideas!**

**-Lizzy**


	3. To Nico From Musicforlife

Nico,

MARRY ME!

Sportsarelife

/

Dear sportsarelife,

Yeah, I don't know you that is more of a order than a question, but I'm sure that you are a nice person. No hard feelings,

Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades

* * *

**THANK YOU! 3 REVIEWS IN THE FIRST HOUR! AMAZINGNESS!**

**musicforlife/sportsarelife, I will have the rest of your questions in later chapters, I kind of want one question per chapter. And I don't know you, but I'm sure you are a really great and nice person! I totally think Nico would marry you!**

**EVERYBODY ELSE WHO REVIEWED I PROMISE TO PUT YOUR QUESTION IN!**

**Thank You! Remember to review any questions you have for characters!**

**-Lizzy**

**ps In my opinion all caps are not yelling, but trying to get your attention**


	4. To Everybody From Musicforlife

Everybody,

Please, please come to my house

musicforlife

/

Dear musicforlife,

Leo: Ok

Hazel: Of course we will come for a fan like you!

Percy: What she said, but can I bring Annabeth?

Annabeth: Seaweed brain! They are inviting _everybody_**  
**

Tyson: Really!? Yay! We can eat peqnut butter sandwiches, see musicforlife and make things go BOOM!

Yours truly,

Everybody

* * *

**Hey! It's late, but I don't care, this is funner than going to bed. **

**Thank You for all my reviewers! I promise I will make a chapter for each!**

**PLEASE review your question!**

**like I said the second chapter, ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN!**

**If any of you are thinking update your other stories, not this one, those WILL be updated on the weekend!**

**-Lizzy**


	5. To Everybody From Mysicforlife

Everyone,

If you got married, what should you name your kids?

musicforlife

/

Musicforlife,

Annabeth: Probably Luke or Selena, or someone else who passed on in either of the wars,so Icould honor them.

Percy: I would let Annabeth name our kids.

Piper: Something pretty, maybe Julia or Noah

Jason: Something roman.

Hazel: I don't know, maybe Murie or Emily if it's a girl. Samuel if it's a boy.

Frank: Like Hazel said, Emily sounds nice. *starts sniffling, then sobbing* Mommy! Why did you have to leave?

Leo: Leo Junior

Rachel: I can't have kids! Being the oracle and all.

Nico: Don't know.

Reyna: Something pretty and roman.

* * *

**Hey! It's chapter 5!**

**HOPEFULLY I will post another chapter later tonight, if I'm lucky. **

**Please review any questions you might have for the demigods, or a question you want them to ask.**

**-Lizzy**


	6. To Nico From Random

Dear nico

What is your thought on thalico ?

Random

/

Dear Random,

Nico: What is thalico?

Piper: You and Thalia's ship name.

Nico: EW! She's my cousin!

A very disgusted Nico

* * *

**I'm not a fan of thalico so thats why I did Nico like that. Random, if you are a fan of thalico I am truly sorry!**

**Sorry if I had bad grammar.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Lizzy**


	7. To Piper From Fanfic Olympian

Dear Piper,

What do you see in Jason? I mean if the mist didn't afecct your memories you could of dating Leo.

fanfic olympian

/

Fanfic Olympian,

How dare you! Jason is amazing! Sometimes I know he isn't as romantic as Percy, but I love Jason. And Leo? Really? Leo is like a brother to me!

Piper

* * *

**Hello! I'm back and better than ever! **

**Im so sorry Fanfic Olympian! You are amazing! I just think that Piper would say that, but I agree with you! She sometimes should be with Leo! **

**My softball coaches sons name is Jason, but it is spelled different. Okay that was my random fact of the day! **

**Thank You for all of your reviews! Special shout out to musicforlife for her/his support! Thank You so much!**

**ALL RIGHTS TO RICK RIORDAN**

**-Lizzy**


	8. To Hazel From Megan

Dear Hazel,

When did you first start liking Frank?

From,

Megan

/

Dear Megan,

That is kind of personal, *whispers* but it was during our quest.

From Hazel

* * *

**Hey!**

**VERY IMORTANT MESSAGE TO ATHENACHILD101: I promise I will have your question up by the end of tomorrow! **

**Everybody else! Hope you enjoyed! Please review any questions you have for the demigods!**

**-Lizzy **


	9. To The Seven From Athenachild101

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Leo:

If you had to date someone besides who you are currently dating (or Leo/Calypso), who would you choose?

Athenachild101

/

Dear Athenachild101

Percy: I wouldn't date anyone but Annabeth, but if I had to, probably Calypso if

she hadn't cursed me.

Annabeth: Ok, probably Jason. He's cool, but not as much a Percy.

Jason: Reyna.

Piper: Percy.

Hazel: Probably Percy.

Frank: Gwen, you know the former centurion.

Leo: THALIA! She is smoken! No offense Calypso, I do love you.

Jason: DON'T date my sister!

Yours in demigodishness,

The Seven.

* * *

**Hi! I'm like SUPER happy right now!**

**I won my softball game 7-4! Go LadyStangs! **

**in other news, finally got this chapter up! I've been thinking about this question a lot and how to answere it, so I'm happy to put it up!**

**I think Gwen was a centurion. I don't remember and I can't look it up because I don't have the book. :( I've read it, I just don't have it.**

**Review any questions you have for the demigods!**

**-Lizzy**


	10. To Nico From Ellz

**This is a review from chapter 3 I believe, go check that out if you cannot remember.**

* * *

Dear Nico,

DONT MARRY HER MARRY ME

from Ellz

/

Dear Ellz,

I think I'm to young to marry.

From Nico

* * *

**So yeah... This is it!**

**Its cool to see all the people that reveiwed the first chapter almost a week ago, still reading and reviewing! Makes me so happy! Thank you!**

**-Lizzy**

**Updated 9/19/2014**


	11. To Percy From ilovefonanlaude

To percy,

what do you think that athena's reaction would be if you asked annabeth to marry her

ilovefonandalaude

/

Dear ilovefonanlaude,

Athena would hate me, but I wouldn't care, because I love Annabeth.

Sincerily Percy

PS I wrote a big word!

* * *

**Hey! Percy is awesome.**

**thanks for your review! Remember all rights go to RICK Riordan!**

**love you all!**

**-Lizzy**

**Updated 9/19/2014**


	12. To Reyna From Rainbow

Dear Reyna,

If you had the choice and you were Greek would you join the hunters of Artemis?

With the best wishes for my favorite Pretator,

Rainbow

/

Rainbow,

I get where your thinking is. I have been hurt by to big three boys, and yes it made me sad, but I would not join the hunters, because I like New Rome and it is my home.

Reyna, Praetor of New Rome.

* * *

**Hey! This is chapter 13 my lucky number so whoop whoop *does funny dance* yeah! **

**thanks for 23 reviews! I'm having trouble keeping up!**

**you guys are amazing!**

**-Lizzy**


	13. To Percy From Fangirl

Dear Percy,

This may seem insensitive, but..., if you die can I have your minotaur horn?!

Sincerely, very obsessed fan girl who wants souvenirs

/

Dear very obsessed girl who wants souvenirs,

Probably not, but if you happen to be a demigod, you could come to CampHalfblood and see it.

Percy

* * *

**I got the numbering wrong! THIS is chapter 13**

**25 reviews! OMG this is amazing! I love all of you! Thank you!**

**-Lizzy**


	14. To Annabeth From Goddess of Fandoms

Dear Annabeth,

Favorite book?

From,

Goddess of Fandoms

/

Dear Goddess of Fandoms,

I really like archictecture books, but my favorite book would have to be Hunger Games, excellent plot line!

Sincerily,

Annabeth daughter of Athena

* * *

**Personally I have never read HG but I have heard it is good and I have seen the movies so yeah... But, do not fear! I will read it after Allegiant, Four, Kane Chronicle books 2 and 3, Demigod Diaries, Demigod Files, and Percy Jacksons Greek Gods which I got a signed copy of!**

**ok enough with my fangirling! Hope you liked!**

**If you reviewed a question, don't worry I will put it up, but I have gotten a ton of reviews and I'm busy and I have to do it in order.**

**Thanks!**

**-Lizzy**


	15. To Nico From Luna and IMPORTANT NOTICE

Dear Nico

If you could be a mortal, would you except it?

LunaAmethyst

/

Dear LunaAmethyst,

YES! Then my sister would be alive!

Nico

* * *

**Hey! **

**Goddess of Fandoms: Yes, I am so lucky my mom was paying attention!**

**Anyways, I'm thinking of doing a NEW STORY. Probably won't come out for a while but yeah... Here's the summery: Halo Reah had always been Percy's favorite video game, but little did he know his partner, OwlHead11, was the grey eyed, blond haired beauty from school. (Summery finished) Or something like that.**

**I was playing Halo Reach with my dad earlier (yes im a girl and I play Halo), and got the idea. I'm not very good at it, I killed 1 person and died about a million times on this territory mini game thing.**

**So do you like it? Want it to be a story?**

**Review your answer!**

**-Lizzy**


	16. To Leo From Fanfic Olympian

Dear Leo,

Would you date Piper?

fanfic olympian

/

Dear Fanfic Olympian,

Piper is cute and all, but she is like a sister to me.

Yours in demigodishness,

Hot Stuff AKA The Leo Valdez

* * *

**Thank You Fanfic Olympian! I will do each Of your questions as a different chapter and thanks for the feedback about my story idea, I might do it in the future sometime.**

**Everybody else! Keep being awesome and reviewing your questions!**

**Luv u all!**

**-Lizzy**


	17. Jason

Dear Jason,

Did you ever date Reyna?

fanfic olympian

/

Dear fanfic olympian,

Not really, I mean I worked with her for a long time, and she was cool and all, but no.

From Jason

* * *

**Hey! So yeah, this is chapter 17 and i missed my favorite number happy dance last chapter! *Dances* **

**Thanks for 31 reviews! I never thought it would be possible!**

**keep the questions comin!**

**-Lizzy**


	18. Hazel

Dear Hazel,

so you found out what a computer was?

fanfic olympian

/

Dear fanfic olympian,

Yes I did.

Yours truly,

Hazel Levesque


	19. Hazel and Piper

Dear Piper and Hazel,

Percy is Annabeth's. How dare you interupt Percabeth?

fanfic Olympian,

/

Dear fanfic olympian,

Hazel: What is Percabeth?

Piper: Percy and Annabeth!

Hazel: ?

Piper: Percy, Perc. Annabeth, abeth. Percabeth!

Hazel: so it's there couple name?

Piper: Yes!

hazel: oh. We are not messing with Percabeth! We just meant that if we could not have our current boyfriends, Percy would be good, of course if Annabeth wasn't his.

Piper: now that I think about it Butch is kinda cute.

Hazel: so is Dakota.

Hazel and Piper

* * *

**This was fun to write! Sorry if it's cheesy**

**hello people's! I kind of got caught up doing homework but Im done now!**

**Please review your questions!**

**-Lizzy**


	20. Annabeth

Dear Annabeth,

Why Jason? If he isn't dating Piper or Reyna, he should date the brick.

fanfic olympian

/

Dear fanfic Olympian,

Jason isn't as awesome as Perce, but I believe he has the same heart, a lot of loyalty and I he is smart.

Annabeth

* * *

**Hey! Wassup? **

**Ok so, I have a new story that I posted. It is called Olympic Surf Academy. PLEASE check it out and REVIEW! I AM BEGGING YOU!**

**so yeah anyways happy reading!**

**-Lizzy**


	21. Nico answers

Dear Everyone,

why are you using technology? May a thousand monsters come to you now.

fanfic olympian

/

Dear fanfic olympian,

Computers won't attarct monsters, but phones will

Yours truly,

Nico, writing on behalf of everybody

* * *

**Im still the Lizzy you all know and love! I changed my username because I just wasn't feeling it. Yes, I love music, but right now I LOVE softball.**

**The story behind my username: SEVEN, because my head softball coach calls me that because that was the number on the back of my softball shirt that I wore wednesday to practice, when I got to practice with varsity, even though I'm on JV. PLAYS SOFTBALLS because I play softball!**

**ok sorry about that **

**hope you enjoy!**

**-SevenPlaysSoftball**


	22. Frank the dragon

Dear Frank,

are you closer with Percy or Jason?

123percabeth

/

123percabeth,

Percy. I went on a whole quest with him even before the Argo ll came, and so I really got to know what was left of Percy and gain his trust. Jason on th other hand, I had not met until the ship came, because I got to New Rome at er he disappeared.

With all honesty,

Frank Zhang

* * *

**I got hit in the mouth with a softball at my game last night. And I have braces.**

**Hi! Have fun!**

**-SevenPlaysSoftball **


	23. Piper knows everything

Dear Piper

what are somethings you know about Percabeth?

123percabeth

/

Dear 123percabeth,

THEY ARE SO CUTE!

Yours truly,

Piper

* * *

**musicforlife: It hurt a lot ****And still does.**

**Thanks for your reviews everybody!**

**OMG! OMG! I'm fangirling so hard right now, it flippen hurts! Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard, comes out 2015! And it's not a coincidence that he has the same last name as Annabeth! OMG OMG OMG OMG!**

**-Seven**


	24. Leo built it

Dear Leo,

what is your favorite thing about the argo 2?

123percabeth

/

Dear 123percabeth,

The fact that I built it. No, I'm kidding, but it is pretty cool thinking 'I did this!'. My favorite part would have to be Festus the figurehead. Hopefully someday he won't just be a figurehead.

Yours in demigodishness,

Leo, the Valdez

* * *

**Hey! **

**Thanks for reading! Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for everything!**

**You guys really do rock!**

**Keep the reviews coming!**

**-Seven**


	25. Percy is a girl

Dear Percy,

If you were a girl, who would you date and why?

Here are one of the options: Jason, Nico or Leo (let's imagine that they are all single. Well... Nico has always been single.)

Love Nicercylover108 (Jocelin and Riley)

/

Dear Jocelin and Riley,

I don't want to be a girl!

I think Frank would be a good boyfriend.

ugh! This is weird to think!

A slightly disgusted Percy

* * *

**THANK YOU! 44 reviews?! WTP? (What The Poop?) this is amazing! I love you all!**

**SORRY! I haven't updated in so long and I am truly sorry for that, I have been so busy! I was going to post on the weekend but we had a neighborhood thing, then I went to an amusement park with my family, then school and softball! It was crazy! I apoligize! **

**If you are a fan of Olympic Surf Academy, I might post his weekend, but probably not because my grandparents are visiting. next chapter for that will probably be up by wednesday maybe.**

**Love you all!**

**-Seven**

**PS: Go LadyStangs! We will get em!**


	26. Leo is mad

Question for Leo:

Are you mad at Percy for leaving Calypso still, or are you past that?

Athenachild101

/

Answer for Athenachild101:

I am mad that Percy left Calypso, but I don't hold it against him.

Yours in demigodishness and all that,

Leo

* * *

**Hey! This is chapter 26 I guess. Thanks for reading!**

**Last chapter I got a question: What is LadyStangs? Now you might be wondering it to, because I put it as PS at the very bottom. Well, it is the name of my softball team, and I put it on here for good luck. AND I GOT IT! We won our final game of the season 9-8!**

**Love you all! I appreciate questions in the reveiws!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO FANFIC OLYMPIAN AND MUSICFORLIFE! Thanks for being my number one supporters! It means so much!**

**Have a great day!**

**-Seven**


	27. Everybody wants to be a superhero

Dear everyone,

If you could have one power, besides what you have now, what would you pick?

Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace!

–HuntressoftheStars

(P.S. Tell Thalia I want to join the hunters.)

/

Dear HuntressoftheStars,

Thalia: Yay! I will tell Artemis!

Percy: Anyway, I wish I had the power to not have dreams when I sleep.

Annabeth: I agree with Percy, but I have always wanted to have telepathy like Profesor X, from X Men.

Leo: The ability to minipulate fire!

Hazel: You already have that.

Leo: Right! In that case it would be cool to control metal!

Hazel: I want my power to be bringing the dead back to life, miss you mother.

Frank: I wish I had no powers.

Leo: Boring!

Frank: Shut up!

Jason: It would be cool if my power were healing, like wolverine.

Piper: I agree with Frank, I would like to be normal.

Yours in demigodishness,

Everybody

* * *

**Hey! **

**Everybody excited for BoO?! Can't wait!**

**Thanks for your 56 reveiws!? They mean so much to me! Even though they are questions, it is still amazing!**

**If your question hasn't been answered, please wait patently I promise it will be up here at some point!**

**-Seven**


	28. Nico a creepy dude

Seven and Nico,

Considering the fact that Sportsarelife and this Ellz person both want to marry Nico, do you think they will both survive being in the same room? ( in other words do you thinks Sportsarelife and Ellz will kill each other over one emo, Gothic, (creepy), guy?)

I'm younger than I look,

medusa'sdaughter

/

Dear medusa'sdaughter,

Percy: They probably couldn't be in a room together.

Nico: All the lady's love me, yay. I am not creepy!

A hurt Nico and a jolly Percy

* * *

**Hey! **

**Any tiny tower players here? How many floors do you have? I have 33, you?**

**-Seven**


	29. Reyna is freakin awesome

Reyna,

How do you feel about Leyna? (you and Leo)

I'm secretly a monster,

medusa'sdaughter

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dear medusa'sdaughter,

YOUR A MONSTER! Get back! And ew! Leo and me? EW! He's got a girlfriend!

Reyna

* * *

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has been driving me insane! I've also been reading BoO, which is AWESOME!**

**I kinda ship Leyna, but I ship Caleo more**

**Yeah, THANKS FOR 60 REVIEWS! You guys are amazing! If you have reviewed a question, I promise I will put it up!**

**-Seven**


	30. Pizza and Waffles

Dear Nico and Leo,

Do you like pizza? And, what's your favorite topping? :3

Love, Waffles

o-o-o-o-o

(**Leo, **_Nico_)

**Dear Waffles,**

**I LOVE pizza! Pepperoni and sausage pizza is the best! **

_Pizza is okay, I guess. If I had to pick a topping it would just be cheese. Nice and plain._

_Yours truly, _

_Nico_

**And Leo, the super sized mcshizzle!**

** I saw your other comment, *winks***

**Leo, over and out!**

* * *

This authors note is gonna go without bolding, because the chapter was.

SO, I'm happy, review!

That was way over cheery. Anyways hope you enjoyed.

-Seven


	31. They are so annoying!

Dear the seven minus Leo,

What is the most annoyig thing about your girlfriend/boyfriend?

With hopes of upcoming marriages,

Rainbow

o-o-o-o-o

Dear Rainbow

Leo: Hey! I have a girlfriend! Or will, after the war.

Piper: Anyways, to answer your question, Jason isn't romantic enough.

Jason: Her charmspeak is annoying. I never know when she is telling the truth.

Piper: *charmspeaks* I always tell the truth!

Jason: Scratch that, she always tells the truth.

Annabeth: Anyway, Percy is really dumb.

Percy: Well, your not any better! Your so smart!

Hazel: Okay then! Frank is scary sometimes (I guess that makes him annoying), like when he turns into other animals, it's rather freaky.

Frank: I'm sorry Hazel! Never meant for it to be scary. But, anyways, Hazel's kind of annoying because she was born from a different time, so all the questions about everything in the wold today gets annoying, I guess.

Yours in demigodishness,

the Seven plus Leo!

* * *

**Hey! This is chapter 31, holy poop guys that is awesome! This story wouldn't even be able to exist without all the support you guys have given me, so thank you!**

**BalletBookworm: I have not finished BoO yet sadly, but I am more than halfway through, you?**

**Yeah, anybody else reading BoO? In spanish class Friday one of my friends was like tackling me trying to get it. **

**-Seven**


	32. Annabeth gets stumped

Dear Annabeth,

Did you know that your name is an acronym for Athena, but with extra letters?

ilovefonandalaude

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-sending to Annabeth Chase's inbox-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dear ilovefonandalaude,

Kind of, Annabeth is different than Athena though. I would love to here your logic though!

Yours in demigodishness,

Annabeth

PS. Leo made me write demigodishness, even tough it isn't even a word!

* * *

**Hey!**

**ilovefonandalaude, I didn't come to the same conclusion as you about Annabeth's name, so if you could PM or write a review explaning how it is an acronym then that would be really great! Sorry if I disapointed you with this chapter.**

**Everyone else, Hi! Have or are any of you going to one of Rick Riordan's events? My friend is going**

**:D Seven**


	33. annabeth admits that she made a mistake

Dear ilovefonandalaude,

Apology for my reply, I was in the sick bay aboard the _Argo II_ after a monster attack and I couldn't think straight. Now I realize that it is an acronym which is super cool!

Again, my apologies,

Annabeth

* * *

**Special shout out to Athenachild101! Thanks for helping me! **

**I'm sorry ilovefonandalaude! I did not realize that was an acronym and now I feel like a poop, so my apology!**

**-Seven**


	34. Annabeth is hungry

Dear Annabeth,

DO YOU LIKE COOKIES AND BROWNIES AND MILK AND PANCAKES AND PRINGLES AND STUFF?

A very hungry PixelArtyGirl1

-0-0-0-

Dear PixelArtyGirl1,

Love them! Pringles, pancakes, brownies, and milk are good, but I love cookies!

A suddenly very hungry Annabeth

* * *

**Yeah, so hi!**

**Finally I don't have more than to hours of homework, so I could update!**

**I had a Science and Orchestra test today. I'm tired. That was random.**

**-Seven**


	35. Jason is confuzzled

Dear Jason,

WHY ARE YOU SO...ARRGGGHH...PERCY IS BETTER!

From a very, very, very angry and annoyed PixelArtyGirl1

-/-/-/-

Dear PixelArtyGirl1,

Huh what? Me and Percy are friends and equals.

Yours in demigodishness,

A very confused Jason

* * *

**Hey! Wassup? **

**Finished BoO the other day, it was really good.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO RAINBOWNEMESIS! she wrote this chapter for me and yeah! Go check her out!**

**-Seven**


	36. Leo is awesome

Dear Leo,

WHY ARE YOU SO AWESOME?

From a totally not-obsessed PixelArtyGirl1

0-0-0-0-0

Dear PixelArtyGirl1,

I dunno. I'm just that awesome.

Yours in demigodishness,

Leo

* * *

**Hi!**

**PEOPLE! Seriously? In study hall at school today I checked my email and I got like 5 reviews, YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**-Lizzy**


	37. Frank he a Hydra Dragon

Dear Frank,

Can you turn into a Hydra Dragon and scare the living day lights out of Leo?

From a very evil PixelArtyGirl1

-/-/-/-

Dear PixelArtyGirl1,

Hmm never thought of that probably though my lifeline is a piece of driftwood so... That is a great idea should have thought of that when Leo and me were fighting over Hazel.

Sincerely,

Frank

* * *

**Hey!**

**This one is by RAINBOWNEMESIS !**

**I wrote Lizzy at the end of the last chapter, oops.**

**-Seven**


	38. Boys

Aphrodite cabin,

I like this awesome amazing, cute, dark-(*rest of description was deleted by annoyed sister*) guy.

What do I do to get him to date me?

(* closing also deleted by sister*),

Sportsarelife

-0-0-0-

Sportsarelife,

Try and be friends with him first, then you will know if you really like him.

That is all for now,

Piper

PS. Aren't they?

* * *

**Hey!**

**Reading demigod diaries for the first time, it is good.**

**-Seven**


	39. Percy can read!

Dear Percy,

What would you do if Annabeth died?

Sincerely,

Be On Your Best Behavior

Dear Be On Your Best Behavior,

First of all your name is something Annabeth would tell me. Though I would probably break down crying and stay in my cabin watching Annabeth's favorite movies and reading architecture books in memory of her though she would yell at me to toughen up so I don't know, 'cause it better not happen.

From a now sad Percy

* * *

**By RAINBOWNEMESIS**

**But, this is Seven, Hey!**

**Just started playing Geometry Dash, it is fun.**

**-Seven**


	40. Hades and Pluto, same difference

Dear Nico,

If you could choose another godly parent, who would it be?

LunaAmethyst

-0-0-0-

Dear LunaAmethyst,

I don't know. If I couldn't have Hades, I might have Pluto.

Nico

* * *

**I know Hades and Pluto are pretty much the same person, but the also aren't. So yeah.**

**No school Today!**

**-Seven**


	41. Nico's Thoughts and Whoever is Awesome

Eeveryone that was on the Argo ll (people/satyr other than THE SEVEN are included): Who do you think is better, Piper or Annabeth?

Nico: *looks at Nico's marriage proposals and snorts* What will you do if you end up having stalkers and obsessive fans trailing after you? Another question, do think a best friend relationship can happen between you and Leo?

3\. To everyone in general: Who do you think have more fangirls between the two of them, Leo or Nico, and Jason or Percy. And why?

-RiverWing

-/-/-/-

Dear RiverWing,

1)Jason: Piper  
Percy: Annabeth  
Leo: Piper  
Frank: Annabeth  
Nico: Annabeth  
Hedge: Piper  
Hazel: Annabeth

2)I would probably shadow travel to the underworld and hang out with my dad. Nope I think Leo is kinda weary of me.

3)Leo and Jason

From everyone

* * *

**Hey! This one was by Rainbow as well.**

**I put up a new story! It is a rewritten version My Screwed Up Life called This Life. For any of my MSUL fans out there. Please check it out!**

**-Seven**


	42. Leo did it, it is all his fault

Dear Everybody,

How did you come across fanfiction and what was your reaction?

fanfic olympian,

-0-0-0-

Dear fanfic olympian,

Leo showed us. Apparently he was teaching Calypso about the internet and he found a website about Percy which led to fanfiction. It was frightening.

On behalf of everybody,

Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite

* * *

**Hey! **

**Holy poop! ****Guys you are all amazing! I never new this story would go so far!**

**Anyways, I haven't done a disclaimer in a while, so all rights go to rick riordan**

**Have a great week!**

**-Seven**


	43. The amazing bros

Percy  
who are your top 8 favorite people?

Tyson  
what kind of peanut do you like the best Jif or Skippy

-/-/-

Dear 123Percabeth,  
Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Thalia, Chiron, Nico, Rachel, and Clarisse.  
Jif, Skippy dont taste like peanut.

From the amazing bros,  
Percy and Tyson

* * *

**Finally! I have been trying forever to post this chapter, but it keeps doing the code thing.**

**Anyways, this is another chapter by RAINBOWNEMESIS !**

**She is awesome.**

**Almost done reading The Throne Of Fire!**

**Happy weekend!**

**-Seven**


	44. Sports

Dear The Seven, Reyna, Nico, and Thalia,

What is your favorite sport?

fanfic olympian

-/-/-/-

Dear fanfic olympian,

Percy: I really like swimming.

Annabeth: Of course you do. Anyways, I like chess. Just kidding, but it is a sport.

Piper: I like volleyball.

Jason: Basketball is pretty fun.

Hazel: I used to play soccer.

Frank: Archery, just like Apollo.

Leo: Basketball!

Reyna: Nobody has said sword fighting yet, so I will.

Nico: I don't really do sports.

Thalia: Hunting.

Yours in demigodishness,

A large group of demigods

* * *

**Hey! Another chapter!**

**-Seven**


	45. We are not

To everyone, minus Nico(since we all know his answer)

If you were gay, who would you date?

Yours Truly,

A Flaming Ginger.

-/-/-

To A Flaming Ginger,

I speak on behalf of everyone we dont know we are strait so we have not thought about it.

From,

Piper

* * *

**Flaming Ginger: RAINBOWNEMESIS said to have you pm her about your question.**

**This is by Rainbow again!**


	46. Annie and Thals

Dear Thalia and Annabeth,

I am a demigod and I have not been claimed yet, though I was wondering if Annie would show me around camp, and Thals will you let me meet up with the huntresses. Because, maybe I will want to join.

With hopes that you will all help me out,

Rainbow

-0-0-0-

(**Anabeth,** _Thalia_)

_To Rainbow,_

**It's Dear Rainbow**

_I don't care. To Rainbow,_

_I'm sure ANNIE would love to show you around camp._

**My name is Annabeth, and yes I would like to show you around camp.**

_I will show you the hunters, in fact we are at camp right now._

_Thals_ and** Annabeth**

* * *

**Hey! So yeah, we are almost to chapter 50, which is really cool.**_  
_

**I was going to post this yesterday, but my computer wouldn't let me. :(**

**So anyways, Have a great day!**

**-Seven**


	47. NIco is a strawberry

Everyone,

Do you know about NIco's marriage proposals? There are some pretty crazy fangirls out there.

From 'Dite and Theeny campers,

Gray SIlver and Royall Chason

-0-0-0-0-

To Gray and Royall,

Yes, we know and can not stop laughing at Nico's red face and the rediculousness of it all.

Conner, on behaf of everybody

* * *

**Hey! So yeah, another one!**

**Hopefully I can get a lot of chapters up today, but I have a ton of homework, there is the bronco game, and my neighbor is hosting a halloween party.**

**I'm a zombie prom queen! **

**What are you going to be?**

**-Seven**


	48. Nico's thoughts

Dear Nico,

How would you react if Percy kissed you?

Daughter of Hecate

-0-0-0-0-

Dear Daughter of Hecate,

I no longer have feelings for Percy and he has a girlfriend so that would never happen.

Nico

* * *

**Hey! DOn't have really anything to say.**

**-Seven**


	49. Reyna is strong

To Reyna: Do you hate being a person that everybody feels sorry for?

BalletBookworm

-0-0-0-

Dear BalletBookworm,

Everybody feels sorry for me? They should not. I am a strong daughter of Bellona.

SIncerily,

Reyna, Praetor of the 12 Legion Fulminata

* * *

**Hey! Wassup? We are almost to chapter 50!**

**-Seven**


	50. Chapter 50, yay! And cupcakes for Coach

To coach: If the seven (plus Reyna and Nico) were all cupcakes, who would you kill- ahem, eat first?

BalletBookworm

-0-0-0-

To BalletBookworm,

Probably Jason, fine hero he is. Also he doesn't break rules, *cough, cough* Percy and Annabeth *cough, cough*. I think I am getting a cold.

Have a goat tastic day cupcake!

Glesson Hegde, Protector

* * *

**I had fun writing this one.**

**HAPPY 50TH CHAPTER! Never knew I would get this far! Thanks for all your support and questions!**

**Special shoutout to: RAINBOWNEMESIS, spiesareawesome, and everybody else who has reviewed and helped this story grow!**

**-Seven**


	51. A question for uncle Rick

Dear Rick Riordan,

You are the... MEANEST PERSON TO WALK THE WRITING EARTH! WHY DID YOU TOSS PERCY AND ANNABETH INTO TARTAROUS AND MAKE NICO..., WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO US?

From possibly everyone in the world and PixelArtyGirl1

-/-/-

Dear PixelArtyGirl1,

I have a very good clue to why you are saying this, but I have to have my answer. If Annabeth and Percy didn't fall into Tartarous, how would they close the doors of death if they needed someone on the monster spawning side and on the mortal side. I also wrote Nico gay because, well it fit with the story.

Yours in demigodishness,

Uncle Rick

* * *

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN!**

**Anyways this one is by RAINBOWNEMESIS. She is pretty awesome, I suggest you check her stories out.**

**-Seven**


	52. Did you know, Yes I did

Dear Annabeth,

Are you aware that Nico is gay and likes Percy.

redRWBYhood

-0-0-0-

Yeah, he told us.

Annabeth

* * *

**Hey! This chapter is stupid I think, it literally took 30 seconds. But it was a good question!**

**How was your Halloween? I went trick or treating with my friend for her birthday. What about you?**

**-Seven**


	53. Jason and the Brick

To Piper: What are your feelings on the ship called "Brason", or Jason x Brick?

-/-/-/-

To BalletBookworm,

I personally think its really funny I mean I know Jason's mine but it is still funny to see his reaction cause you know he is Jason

From,

Piper

* * *

**This is by Rainbow again.**

**BalletBookworm: I know it is awesome!**

**spiesareawesome: Cool**

**Okay, yeah.**

**-seven**


	54. Good subject change, Aphrodite

Dear Aphrodite,

Do you ship pothena?

ilovefonandalaude

-0-0-0-

Dear ilovefonandalaude,

Ew! That is disgusting. Percabeth is way better!

Love,

Aphrodite

* * *

**Hey, people.**

**I don't really know.**

**-Seven**

**PS. I always spell Seven wrong! **


	55. Percy's little sis

Dear Percy,

If you had a sister would you to get a long?

From,

101dragon

Dear 101dragon,

Yes oh if I had a sister she would be spoiled rotten and not able to date anyone till she was 25 maybe even get her to join the huntresses so boys wouldnt chase after her.

Yours in demigodishness,

Percy

* * *

**This chapter was by Rainbow.**

**100 REVIEWS! Thank you guys so much!**

**Just made a big leaf pile with my brother, it was fun.**

**Hope you have a good rest of the week end!**

**-Seven**


	56. Bob and Small Bob

Bob and Small Bob,

DID YOU SURVIVE?

from magical person and PixelArtyGirl1

-0-0-0-

Dear magical person and PixelArtyGirl1,

All of us monsters gathered together and managed to destroy Tartarous, but it was bad, lots of dead monsters. Thankfully we always come back!

Yours truly Bob and Small Bob

P.S. Meow.

* * *

**Hey! There are no spoilers in this one, for those of you that haven't read BoO yet.**

**Mini poll:**

**Broncos or Patriots**

**Ravens or Steelers**

**Those are two of the football games today. **

**Go Broncos and Ravens!**

**-Seven**


	57. cause i'm happy

Dear Leo,

What is your favorite song?

BalletBookworm

-0-0-0-

To BalletBookworm,

Happy by Pharrell Wiiliams. I could listen to that all day!

'cause 'm happy

Leo

* * *

**Hey! **

**spiesareawesome: I always spell it Sven, but then I go back and change it to seven.**

**-Seven**


	58. spies are awesome from spies are awesome

The seven including Nico and Reyna,

Are spies cool?

from

spiesareawesome

-0-0-0-

Dear speisareawesome,

Percy: Spies are cool when they are on your side.

Jason: spies are awesome.

Annabeth: They come in handy when making and using plans.

Nico: I have been a spy during the titan war, so I think it is pretty cool.

Reyna: If they help you when the battle, then they are cool.

Yours truly,

Most of the seven, Nico and Reyna

* * *

**I'm on a roll! OK hi.**

**In this one, I didn't all of the seven, but most so yeah...**

**Both chapter 55 and 56 I believe were the same exact length. So that is cool.**

**Have a fantastic afternoon!**

**-Seven**


	59. Yummy in my tummy

Dear Leo,

Have you ever roasted marshmallows with your flames?

spiesareawesome

-0-0-0-

Dear spiesareawesome,

Who wouldn't? They were pretty good.

Leo

* * *

**Hmm. This seems OOC, oh well. What do you think?**

**-Seven**


	60. All because of Percy

Frank,

Why don't people like you? You are awesome!

spiesareawesome

-0-0-0-

spiesareawesome,

Because there is somebody named Percy, who takes the spotlight. But, I don't really care. And, thank you.

Frank

* * *

**Two chapter on a monday! (mondays I have 2 hours of choir and homework) Hopefully I will start updating this more during the week now. **

**BalletBookworm: Thanks.**

**-Seven**


	61. Percy is cheese

Percy  
who are your top 8 favorite people?

Tyson  
what kind of peanut do you like the best Jif or Skippy

-/-/-

Dear 123Percabeth,  
Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Thalia, Chiron, Nico, Rachel, and Clarisse.  
Jif, Skippy dont taste like peanut.

From the amazing bros,  
Percy and Tyson

* * *

**Finally! I have been trying forever to post this chapter, but it keeps doing the code thing.**

**Anyways, this is another chapter by RAINBOWNEMESIS !**

**She is awesome.**

**Almost done reading The Throne Of Fire!**

**Happy weekend!**

**-Seven**


	62. Everybody loves Percy and Annabeth

Dear the seven,

If you could trade powers with another one of the seven, who would it be and why?

From,

Megan

-0-0-0-

Dear Megan,

Annabeth: I would probably trade with Piper. Behind every plan their is talking.

Percy: Frank all the way. How come he got special shapeshifting abilities? I'm a descendent of Poseidon/Neptune too!

Frank: Probably Percy, his powers are really cool.

Jason: Percy.

Leo: Percy.

Annabeth: Man, everybody likes you, Seaweed Brain.

Percy: Thank you!

Piper: I would probably trade with Annabeth. She makes the best plans.

Hazel: I agree with Piper.

The seven

* * *

**This is the last chapter for tonight, but I had fun.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Seven**


	63. The real Percy is cheese chapter, sorry!

Dear the seven,

If your lover died and went to be reborn, would you be a god?

Somerandomnerd102

-0-0-0-

Dear Somerandomnerd,

Percy: I'm confused. If Annabeth died (which I will make sure never happens) I wouldn't become a god. Would I?

Annabeth: Seaweed Brain. Anyway, no I would probably be in denial.

Jason: I doubt my father would ever grant me imortality.

Percy: Mine did.

Jason: What?!

Percy: Yup. Right after the titan war. But, I turned it down for Annabeth, I could never leave her.

Piper: AWWWW! That is adorable!

Leo: Calypso can't die, so I'm in the clear.

Frank: I would be just be really sad.

Hazel: Same as Frank.

Annabeth: You are cheesy Perce.

The seven

* * *

**Have you guys like eaten a ton of candy too?**

**-Seven**

**Sorry! I accidently posted the wrong chapter, so this is the right one. Thanks for pointing that out, Athenachild101**

**spiesareawesome: yeah, I read that a few weeks ago, now I'm on the Serpents Shadow. I love that Drew and Lacy go to the same school as Sadie. I used the Throne of FIre for a book share thingy madoodle during English today, though.**


	64. Percy and Triton

Dear Percy,

(Annabeth, please do nbot kill me for asking, I'm just curious!)

Percy, um... What do you think of Tricy? (one of the ship names for you and Triton). Please don't tell Triton I asked that! I don't want to die this young!

And the other question is: If you and Triton actually grew up together, would you two have a good sibling relationship.

Sincerily,

Black Dragon Valkyrie

-0-0-0-

Dear Black Dragon Valkyrie,

EW. HE is my brother, we should not have a ship name. And if we grew up together, I have a feeling it cpuld be good.

Yours truly,

Percy

* * *

**I love chocolate! Yeah, that was random.**

**I'm doing camp half-blood for our next project in art, which is pretty cool.**

**-Seven**


	65. Dragons eat Drew

Dear all the girls,

How pissed off would you be if Drew flirted with your guy? (That is if she used charmspeak).

Sincerily,

Black Dragon Valkyrie

PS. I will have my dragon eat her if you want.

-0-0-0-

Dear Black Dragon Valkyrie,

Annabeth: I would be pretty mad. Percy being as oblivious as he is, probably wouldn't even notice.

Piper: I have learned to pretty much ignore her, but I would still be pissed. She knows that Jason is mine.

Hazel: Who is Drew?

Piper: You are so lucky that you don't no her. She is one of my sisters, a big slut.

Hazel: Oh, but I would be mad if anyone else flirted with Frank.

Clarrise: I would punch her, if she touched Chris. It would be great if your dragon ate her.

All the girls

* * *

**Yeah, I just had to add Clarrise.**

**Have any of you seen the Mockingjay part 1 trailer? I'm so excited!**

**spiesareawesome: I loved that part!**

**-Seven**


	66. Nico rejects people

Dear Nico,

Would you ever go out with me if you got to know me?

Thalia2275 (Alexis)

-0-0-0-

Dear Thalia2275 or Alexis,

Probably not, because I'm... Yeah, you know. I sort of have a crush at the moment too, but don't tell anyone.

From the underworld,

Nico di Angelo son of Hades/Ambassador of Pluto

* * *

**I'm back! **

**Ok yeah, I love just sitting here, jamming out to music and helping answer letters for the Demigods.**

**-Seven**


	67. My dream is going to come true

Dear Nico,

Did you ever consider that maybe the beds in the Hades Cabin are coffins for a reason? Maybe sleeping in on, blocks access to your dreams (And probably keeps you from dreamwalking by accident) so you can really rest in a dreamless sleep. Probably keeps that irregular body-shadow-fading thing in control too, or at least out of site (if you close the lid) so others won't freak out if that happens when you sleep.

Finwitch

-0-0-0-

Dear Finwitch,

While that is good reasoning, its not true. I still have demigod dreams even while I sleep in the Hades Cabin.

Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Ambassador of Pluto

* * *

**Hey! **

**I'm going to try and upload a chapter after every time I read one chapter in my book. I'm reading Allegiant and I'm halfway through. **

**I don't really care if I get spoilers. The day I started the first book, my neighbor told me who dies at the very end.**

**-Seven**


	68. Awwwwwwwwwwwww

Dear Calypso the seven,

What is your favorite thing about your boyfriend/girlfriend?

BTW: I love you leo!

i love leo

-0-0-0-

Dear i love leo,

Leo: Thanks, I love you too, even though I don't know you. BUt, I love Calypso more.

Calypso: Awww, thanks. That is what I love about Leo he is so sweet but so weird at the same time.

Percy: I love everything about Annabeth.

Annabeth: :D Thanks. I love Percy because he is such a seaweed brain, but he is also sweet and smart.

Hazel: Frank honestly is a big teddy bear. He is so sweet and kind, cares about everybody.

Frank: Hazel is strong, not just with her cavalry sword.

Jason: Piper is beautiful, funny, and smart.

Piper: Jason is a leader.

Yours in demigodishness,

Leo, Calypso, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Jason, and Piper

* * *

**Hey! **

**Sorry I meant to post a ton yesterday, but I didn't really get the chance. I blame books.**

**BalletBookworm: Just finished it I cried at the ending. **

**spiesareawesome: Yeah, it is. I kind of agree about BoO.**

**-Seven**


	69. Because it is fun

Dear Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood,

Why are you answering these questins, these people are probaly tracking you.

FANFIC OLYMPIAN,daughter of hades, blessed by Aphrodite, Athena, Hecate, Hephaestus,Hermes, Apollo, Hestia, Iris, and PERCABETH

-0-0-0-

Dear Fanfic Olympian,

This is Leo on behalf of everybody. Because it is fun!

And nothing has really happened lately, now that the war is over, so why not?

Yours in demigodishness,

Leo Valdez, Supreme Commander of the _Argo II_, AKA Hot Stuff

* * *

**I'm back and I hope you enjoyed.**

**-Seven**


	70. Every body loves Jason

To Jason

Why do you almost all way get knock out when you are fighting?

from Sapphire Jackson

-0-0-0-

To Sapphire Jackson,

It's not my fault! Bricks just really enjoy falling on my head. So do Backjack hooves.

Sincerily,

Jason

* * *

**That reminds me! On Friday at our school book fair I got SoN, MoA, and HoH. I had already read them, but they were library books, so now I finally have my own! And that was random. Sorry, but I had to get that out.**

**-Seven**


	71. Favorite people in the universe

Dear Leo and Nico,

You are the awesomeness!

(I did not forget about you Percy, you are awesome too.)

From Sapphire Jackson

-0-0-0-

(Percy, **Leo, **_Nico)_

**To Sapphire Jackson,**

**Thanks! **

**-Hotstuff**

_Your not hot._

**You might not think so, but other people might. **

Whatever. Thank you Sapphire, you are my new favorite person.

-Percy _and Nico __**and the SuperSizedMcShizzle**_

* * *

**Hey! **

**Sorry for not updating in forevor. The Call of The Wild book is the death of me.**

**And, I'm going back to my old user name again, so yeah.**

**-Lizzie**

**PS. Sorry for Leo's OOCness, I forgot how to make him, him. I need to read those books again.**


	72. sorry random person that stalks me

Dear Nico,

You can not escape me! I'll ask my sister's friend, Thana to shadow travel me there!

Mahahahaha!

Your favorite fangirl,

Sportsarelife

(RUN, NICO, RUN! -Sportsarelife's sister spiesareawesome)

-0-0-0-

Dear Sportsarelife,

I am not interested in you! I don't even know you.

-Nico

* * *

**Sorry to break it to you Sportarelife.**

**-Lizzie**


	73. Suuuuuuure, Nico

Nico,

What are your thoughts on solangelo?

loverharmony

-0-0-0-

(Nico, _Piper)_

Dear loverharmony,

What's solangelo?

_Your ship name with Will Solace._

Ew. Um, we are NOT dating. He just helped after the war and that's it.

_Suuuuure._

Shut up.

_They're dating, everybody._

No we're not!

Nico

Son of Hades and Ambassador of Pluto

* * *

**Hey! Um, I meant to update more during the break but I didn't quite get to it, so here you go.**

**-Lizzie**


	74. Captian Popcorn brings a message

Dear Leo,

You are NOT just the seventh wheel. Do you have ANY idea how many girls out there that would give anything to MEET you? You probably have the most fans, even more than PERCY! You aren't just the Repair Boy, you are at least 1 of if not the EVERYONE'S favorite character.

Your loyal fan,

Popcorn Captain

-0-0-0-

Dear Popcorn Captain,

Thanks, buddy. But, I doubt I have more fans than Percy, he's like a legend.

Yours in demigodishness,

Leo Valdez

AKA

Hot Stuff

* * *

**Hey! Another one.**

**Anyways, I let my neighbor use the Leo Valdez AKA Hot Stuff on one of his fanfictions. Go check him out! His name is Nico531 I believe and yeah.**

**-Lizzie**


	75. Help me percy, plz

Dear Percy,

You don't know who I am but I'm your little sistercuz when I was sleepingI saw a dream in which I was standing on a pit and a voice said, "Oh... so this is Percy's sister. Quite young. Say hello to Percy for me." Percy, I'm scared.

From your sister.

PS. Come hurry monsters are attacking me.

-0-0-0-

Dear my little sister,

To the rescue! *Starts searching for you*

Percy

* * *

**Wassup?**

**-Lizzie**


	76. Cereal this, Cereal that

To Demeter -

Why do people call you crazy?! You're awesome! I eat cereal as much as possible and you know what? Every genius is a bit mad and I eat two bowls of cereal everyday and anybody who doesn't must not have many brain cells.

-Your Biggest Fan, Ally (SweetCats)

-0-0-0-

To Ally,

I know right! Cereal is amazing. And, very healthy.

Thanks again,

Demeter

* * *

**Cereal is amazing! I have two bowls of cheerios almost everyday.**

**What is your favorite cereal?**

**-Lizzie**


	77. That's not creepy (Percabeth)

To Percy and Annabeth -

Please kiss more, I need more Percabeth! (Which, if you didn't know, is your ship name. Ig you don't know what that is, ask Piper. But I have been shipping you since you two first met because as a couple you are adorable! Please don't change a thing. Except for you Percy. Get her a ring already! In the olden days people used to marry younger! What was it? 16? And btw Annabeth, I would hate you for dating Percy if you weren't my favorite person out of the 7 and you weren't the cutest couple ever. Aphrodite has been amazing for you! EEEKK! THE LOVE!

-Your's Truly, Ally (SweetCats)

P.S. Is there a potion or something I can drink to become a demigod? Even if there isn't, I can't decide whether I'd be a Aphrodite kid or Athena. I'm not pretty but not ugly either. I have always been smartest in the class and do extra credit. I have blue eyes and caramel hair but when I was born it was blond. Like, blond blond.

-0-0-0-

(**Percy,** _Annabeth_)

**That's not creepy.**

_Seaweed Brain!__Sorry about that, anyways,_

_Dear Ally,_

**That's not creepy.**

_He's being sarcastic. __And, I kind of agree with him. The fact that you want us to kiss more is a tad bit creepy._

**That's not creepy.**

_Can you say anything else, Perce?_

**I don't need a ring to show Annabeth how much I love her. I love her so much that it wouldn't really change a thing, except for the fact that we would be engaged.**

_Your to sweet._

**Thanks. I just ooze sweetness.**

_That's just weird._

**Yes it is. Anyways, you do NOT want to be a demigod. See you!**

**Percy and Annabeth**

_I can write my own name._

**I know, but I wrote it for you.**

_Your such a dork. Bye!_

* * *

AN: I had so much fun writing this one!

-Lizzie


	78. No comment

To Jason and Piper,

I love you both and everything (seriously, don't get me wrong), but Piper please deflate Jason's ego. Like, really. Jason, you have been all sad that Percy has been saving the ship more than you or whatever and it's totally true. No matter how awesome you are when it comes to being a hero, Percy is better. Always and forever. But you are better at other things than Percy. Piper, I love you also.

-Sincerely, Ally (SweetCats)

-0-0-0-

Dear Ally,

He has no comments, but I agree about his ego sometimes. However, he is still amazing.

Piper

* * *

**Update spree!**

**-Lizzie**


	79. All da ladies luv leo

To Leo,

Marry me. I don't get why other girls aren't chasing after you. Please forget about Calypso. I love you.

-Come here now or else you will break my heart!, Ally (SweetCats)

-0-0-0-

Ally,

Don't you dare insult my Calypso! She is the best person in my life.

All da ladies luv Leo,

Leo Valdez

* * *

**I used to like Leo, then Calypso came. **

**Oh well.**

**-Lizzie**


	80. Chinese baby man

To Hazel and Frank,

You are very cute together but isn't Hazel a little young to date?

-Your's Truly, Ally (SweetCats)

-0-0-0-

Dear Ally,

I don't care, I still love her.

Yours truly,

Frank

* * *

**Chinese baby man!**

**That was my favorite part in SoN. What's yours?**

**-Lizzie**


	81. Annabeth is popular and smart

If the seven could trade powers, who would they trade with? -Gia

-0-0-0-

Percy: Frank. I would love to be able to turn into any animal!

Frank: Of course you would. Anyway, I have always thought that the Apollo kids have cool powers.

Random Apollo kid: Yes we have amazing powers!

Hazel: Annabeth's powers are really cool, she is so smart.

Annabeth: Thanks, Hazel. I would trade with Piper probably; Charmspeak is really cool.

Piper: I've always been jealous of Annabeth's smartness and skilled combat.

Percy: Man Wise Girl, your pretty popular.

Annabeth: I know I am.

Leo: Anyways, I want to fly! Superman!

Jason: Keep dreaming Leo, I think Frank's powers are cool, so are Annabeth's.

Percy: Jeez, Annabeth. No one wanted me!

Annabeth: Maybe it's because your a big seaweed brain.

Leo: Okay! Goodbye now.

* * *

**You guys are amazing! I got like ten reviews after posting the last few chapters, it was amazing!**

**See you later,**

**Lizzie**


	82. Jason's jealousy

Dear Jason,

Are you jealous that Percy has a much bigger fanbase than you?

Cas

-0-0-0-

Dear Cas,

Yes! I've known that I was a demigod since I was a toddler and I have gone on quests since then, but he gets all of the fame. I blame Camp Halfbloods scribe, Rick Riordan, he didn't even know about Camp Jupiter until after the Titan war.

Jason

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**-Lizzie**


	83. I think we can all say

To the seven,

If you were the ones that got thrown into Tartarous, do you think you could've survived?

Cas

-0-0-0-

Dear Cas,

Probably not. I believe that Percy and Annabeth made it because they are two of the most experienced demigods and their love for each other kept them alive down there.

Piper, on behalf of everybody

* * *

**I liked writing this one.**

**-Lizzie**


	84. Percy and Annabeth

Everybody,

Which is the cutest couple? Percabeth, Frazel, or Jasper.

Cas

-0-0-0-

Dear Cas,

Piper: Percabeth!

Drew: I have to agree with Piper, sadly.

Thalia: Percy and Annabeth are kind of cute, I guess.

Aphrodite: Percabeth!

Piper: Even my own mom is against me.

Hazel: I think Percabeth is cute.

Will Solace: What about Nico and I?

Nico di Angelo: I have no clue what he's talking about.

Piper: Suuuuuuuure.

Nico: Shut up!

Leo: Hello? Calypso and I are the cutest.

Athena: Anybody but Annabeth and her boyfriend.

Posiedon: I agree with Athena! Wait, did I seriously just say that?

Athena: Yes you did.

Percy: BEFORE my dad has a meltdown and floods something, I would like to say that I think Frazel is cute.

Annabeth: Jason and Piper are cute together.

Percy: But, Annabeth and I are the cutest!

Leo: What ever you say.

From,

Almost everybody

* * *

**Hey guys! Hopefully today will be an update spree.**

**-Lizzie**


	85. Percy or the world

Dear Annabeth,

If you had to kill Percy to save the world, would you?

Cas

-0-0-0-

Dear Cas,

Gods, I can't choose. As a demigod, I'm supposed to save the world, and I've done it multiple times already, but killing Percy to do so is just... just revolting. I would never hurt my seaweed brain.

Annabeth Chase

* * *

**Hey guys. Wassup? **

**-Lizzie**


	86. Will stands tall

Percy  
who are your top 8 favorite people?

Tyson  
what kind of peanut do you like the best Jif or Skippy

-/-/-

Dear 123Percabeth,  
Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Thalia, Chiron, Nico, Rachel, and Clarisse.  
Jif, Skippy dont taste like peanut.

From the amazing bros,  
Percy and Tyson

* * *

**Finally! I have been trying forever to post this chapter, but it keeps doing the code thing.**

**Anyways, this is another chapter by RAINBOWNEMESIS !**

**She is awesome.**

**Almost done reading The Throne Of Fire!**

**Happy weekend!**

**-Seven**


	87. The real Will stands tall chapter

Dear Nico and Will,

Have you gotten together yet?

Signed,

Tom Marvelo Riddle

-0-0-0-

(**Nico, **_Will_)

_Dear Tom Marvelo Riddle,_

_Yes we have._

**Umm, yeah.**

**Goodbye,**

**Nico **_and Will_

* * *

AN: Oops! Posted the wrong chapter.

I tried to make Nico seem embarised, becuase that's how he turned out to be in past chapters, but I don't think it worked. Oh well.

-Lizzie


	88. Shopping time!

Aphrodite: Which couple is your favorite, Percabeth, Frazel, Jasper? -ChildofChaos

-0-0-0-

Dear ChildofChaos,

Percabeth! They are cutest couple ever! I remember trying to get them together for years, but finally Annabeth made that cupcake and they got together.

Got to go shopping,

Aphrodite

* * *

**Hey!**

**Umm, review?**

**-Lizzie**


	89. sea-scum

Athena: Why do you hate Percy so much? -ChildofChaos

-0-0-0-

Dear ChildofChaos,

I hate Percy, because he is a stupid sea-scum! Have you seen his grades? My daughter can NOT date somebody with a C as their Grade Point Average!

Sincerily,

Athena

* * *

**Hey! Sorry about any spelling mistakes, my computer doesn't let me change them. :(**

**-Lizzie**


	90. Chicken nuggets

Dear Percy,

You're a chicken nugget.

A VERY HUNGRY MATTMOBES724

-0-0-0-

Dear Mattmobes724,

Thanks! I enjoy being a chicken nugget.

A now very hungry Percy

PS. This is Annabeth! Percy is such a weirdo, he now actually thinks that he's a chicken nugget. *facepalm*

* * *

**And now... time to do history homework :(**

**-Lizzie**


	91. This isn't your letter, Dude

Dear Percy, Jason, and Nico,

What are your favorite movies?

PurplePandaPancakes

-0-0-0-

Dear PurplePandaPancakes,

Percy: Blue pancakes are way better than purple ones!

Jason: Okay. Anyways, I really like Man of Steel

Leo: Of course you do, superman.

Jason: This isn't your letter, Dude.

Leo: Sorry, but seriously.

Nico: I like the x-men movies.

Percy: The Little Mermaid! Just kidding, I like Finding Nemo.

Percy, Jason, and Nico

* * *

**Hopefully this is funny and entertaining, I'm not a very funny person. My brother is though!**

**-Lizzie**


	92. To immature, they are (yoda style)

Dear Thalia, Percy and Nico,

Do you guys have weekly fights?

fanfic olympian

-0-0-0-

Dear Fanfic Olympian,

Because Percy and Thalia are to immature to answer this, I will.

We don't have weekly fights, but whenever we see each other, we do usually start a huge fight, which ends with our eyebrows seared off, us soaking wet, and bones scattered everywhere. Please don't ask. But, that only happens every few months, because we rarely see each other.

Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and Ambassador of Pluto

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update, but with the semester ending, finals, English projects, finishing and turning in missing assignments to get my grades up, I have been busy.**

**Is school crazy for you guys too? Put it in a review.**

**-Lizzie**


	93. Annabef!

Dear big three children,

Who are your favorite people?

PurplePandaPancakes

-0-0-0-

Dear PurplePandaPancakes,

Percy: Annabeth!

Thalia: 'Course she is.

Percy: Duh.

Thalia: Kelp head. Anyways, probably Jason and the hunters, I love them more then anything.

Percy: What about me!?

Thalia: Yeah, not you.

Jason: Before Percy can say anything else, I would like to thank Thalia and say thanks to Camp Jupitor and Half-blood.

Thalia: You didn't really answer the question, bro.

Jason: But, I did.

Thalia: Whatever, Nico?

Nico: I dunno, Bianca was cool. Hazel is too.

Hazel: Thanks, Nico is probably my favorite, seeing as he gave me a new life and he's my brother.

Tyson: Annabef!

Percy: He has peanut butter in his mouth, but he meant Annabeth.

Tyson: And my bwother!

The big three's children

* * *

**I just had to add Tyson, he's awesome, what do you think? Who's your favorite PJO/HoO character? mine is Thalia**

**-Lizzie**


	94. Whose that?

For anybody who wants to answer:

Do you know who this Alex from Target dude is? If so, what are your thoughts?

BalletBookworm

-0-0-0-

Dear BalletBookworm,

I think I can speak for everybody, we have no clue who Alex is. Probably because we can't really use electronics at camp.

Because I was the only one available to answer,

Annabeth

* * *

**I also have no clue who Alex is.**

**Anyways, SORRY that I haven't updated in like two weeks. I've been busy reading, and doing absolutely nothing. Don't judge me! (Meant as a joke.)**

**AND, I finally finished reading The Serpents Shadow! I started it like three months ago, and then read Allegiant and the Hunger Games Trilogy instead... And The Call Of The Wild, for school. So yeah, finally finished it!**

**Sorry if I skipped any questions, I get a lot of really similar questions, so I don't want to be writing the same thing, over and over.**

**-Lizzie**


	95. Percy and I Wait a second

Dear Seven

I find this upsetting.

Percabeth- tons of fans, lots of stories, and Percy has a lot of 'pairings'

Jasper- lots of fans, mentioned in stories

Leo Valdez- has the hearts of billions of fangirls, (but not mine! My heart is reserved for a certian Stoll) lots of pairing, lots of pictures, lots of stories

Frazel- not much at all.

That is why Frazel is my OTP! They deserve more fan girls! And they're just plain adorable! Don't you agree?

Princess Vampirina Fairie

-0-0-0-

Dear Princess Vampirina Fairie,

This is Percy. I would like to agree with you, Frazel is so cute and amazing and the need more fans. But, what can I say, me and Annabeth...

(It's Annabeth and I, Percy.)

Okay, Percy and I... Wait why is Percy talking in third person?

(Just say Annabeth and I.)

Annabeth and I

(Now finish the sentence.)

What? Oh yeah, I remember now. Okay, Annabeth and I are pretty awesome and an even more awesome couple.

Anyways, goodbye now.

-Percy

* * *

**That might of been really confusing. Annabeth's lines were in parenthesis and Percy's were not.**

**Anyways, _I'm off to see the wizard / The wonderful wizard of Hogwartz!_**

**yeah, going to go read Harry Potter, because I haven't yet. And yeah.**

**Bye,**

**Lizzie**


	96. Good Job, Percy

Dear Argo Crewmembers (seven Nico and Coach Hedge)

Who do you not know very well from camp that you wished you knew better? Which cabin is your favourite?

Love,

Natalyia

-0-0-0-

Dear Natalyia,

Annabeth: I like this question, we haven't answered a lot like it. Anyways, I don't really know anyone from camp that I don't know very well, besides new campers. I'd have to say the new camper Josie, she seemed really cool and nice. And, I don't know about anybody else, but I love the Athena cabin.

Percy: I don't.

Annabeth: What's that?

Percy: Nothing. I mean, I really like the Athena cabin. Go Athena, learning is awesome. She also has an amazing daughter.

Piper: Okay, umm... I've always liked the Athena cabin too, Annabeth's awesome and they don't really care for anything girly, so yeah. I want to get to know all of the older campers, like Will, Travis, Conner, Lou Ellen, and more people like that. Jason?

Jason: Yeah, I like Zeus's cabin. With an exception of the big Hippie Sues statue. And I'd really get to know people like Will and Conner too.

Leo: Whelp, I got to say, the Hephaestus cabin is pretty amazing.

Frank: Of course it is.

Leo: Shut up! Which one is your favorite than?

Frank: I don't know! I've never been there.

Leo: Fair point. Same for Hazel then too.

Hazel: Yeah, but I would love to go to Camp Halfblood.

Coach Hedge: Course you do Cupcake, I'd really like to get to know the lord of the wild, Grover.

Nico: Grover's cool, so is Camp Halfblood, but I prefer the Underworld.

Yours in demigodishness,

The crew of the _Argo II_

* * *

**That was a looooooong letter. I hope you enjoyed!**

**And, special shout out to Josie for reviewing five times for this story in one day. Sadly I do not know her, but she is awesome.**

**Thanks again,**

**lIZZIE**

**PS. Whoa, I did caps lock on accident, and that happened. That's really awesome okay, bye.**


	97. No, just no

Dear Anabeth,

Can I have Percy for a day. Please I will keep him locked up. Hahaha

from extremists,

-0-0-0-

Dear Extremists,

No. Just no. First, Percy is mine and forever will be. Also, he's a person, not something to keep "locked up." So, just no.

Annabeth Chase

* * *

**Hey! **

**Sorry for the wait, I guess. I've been reading City of Bones by Cassandra Clare and watching youtube. **

**Do you guys watch booktubers? I'm obsessed with it.**

**Almost signed this with my real name, oops.**

**-Lizzie**


	98. I said nothing!

So Nico, who is this crush you mentioned?

fanfic olympian

-0-0-0-

Dear Fanfic Olympian,

I don't remember saying anything about a crush.

Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, Ambassador of Pluto

* * *

**Almost to 100 chapters, whoop whoop.**

**Feel free to send a reply to this letter in the review section.**

**-Lizzie**


	99. Evil Laughs and I can't remember

Sorry Percy... that's why i said i was only curious. (i'm sure if you could hear me, the evil laughter be worse that how Kronos used to sound in Percy's dreams.)

Dear Percy,

I get how you feel about the ship between you and Trition, that's why i suggest you DON'T FOR OLYMPUS' SAKE! look up that part of the Percy Jackson and The Olympians fanfiction.

To everyone else (especially Clarrise),

that part of fanfiction might be good teasing material. sorry... but i'm evil and i know it!

Black Dragon Valkyrie

-0-0-0-

(Percy's)

Dear Black Dragon Valkyrie,

Okay, before I was a little creeped out.

From Percy

(Clarrise's)

To Black Dragon Valkyrie,

Can I call you BDV? Anyways, yes, yes it would. Gonna use that next time I see Prissy.

Clarrise

* * *

**Hey guys! **

**Happy 99 chapter.**

**You guys reading any good books right now?**

**-Lizzie**


	100. Chapter 100 like a boss

Jason: Would you be happy or sad if Percy died? From Cas

-0-0-0-

Dear Cas,

Yeah I would. Percy is a great friend of mine. We may have our difference, but he's like a brother to me.

Jason

* * *

**Happy 100th Chapter!**

**Yeah, I wasn't really planning to anything special for this chapter, and I'm sorry for the wait, I was going to update on Tuesday, but I was extremely busy.**

**I went to Barnes and Noble yesterday, that was fun.**

**-Lizzie**


	101. When saving the world

Dear Piper,

Thank you for becoming such a badass during your time on the Argo II.

FlamingGinger

-0-0-0-

Dear FlamingGinger,

Thanks, that's just what happens when saving the world.

Leo is making me write _yours in demigodishness_,

Piper McLean

* * *

**Ah, that moment when you have a really stupid and annoying song stuck in your head.**

**Anyways, happy Sunday and happy late birthday to my friend whose b-day was yesterday, so yeah.**

**heartofglass99: Thanks, I'd like to make this story appropriate for everyone who would like to read this story, but sometimes I let a few curse words through as shown above. What a coincidence. **

**-Lizzie**


	102. The mysteries of whale poop

Percy - why don't go and get some pearls for Annabeth? Maybe put it on a ring - or get several so it can be worn on a wrist or as a neclace. I think the clams would like that, too. I means the pearl exists because something got into the clam and irritates it - making the thing into a pearl. Wouldn't mind much if you took that irritating thing away, eh?

And did you know there's this thing called Ambergris used to make perfumes - but basically it's whale poo.

Why is it that people find things that come out of irriitated sea-creatures so valuable?

Finwitch1

-0-0-0-

Dear Finwitch1,

I got her a red coral pendant for her birthday once, she liked it, so it's not a bad idea. The last part of the first paragraph kinda made no sense to me whatsoever, so I'm just gonna say sounds good.

I didn't know that, probably because I don't spend much time researching what's in perfumes. And I don't investigate whale poo either.

I have no clue! It's really sad isn't it?

Percy

* * *

**That was fun. I hope it was entertaining.**

**Goodbye!**

**-Lizzie**


	103. Crushy wushy

Dear Travis: We all know you like Katie, so just admit it. Tratie all the way! - GuestsRule

-0-0-0-

(_Conner, _**Travis**)

_Dear GuestsRule,_

_I do love Katie, she is so amazing and stuff. So pretty._

_Travis Stoll_

**Conner****, get off of my computer! I apologize for my brother, he's _so _mature.**

**I only like Katie as a friend.**

_Sure you do._

**Would you just get your own letter?**

_Would you just admit that you are in love with Katie?_

**I am _not _in love!**

_Yes you are. My wittle bruder has a crushy wushy._

**Shut up.**

_No._

**Yes.**

_No._

**Yes.**

_No._

**Yes.**

_No._

**You know what? Fine. I hate arguing.**

_Cough cough pansycake cough cough._

**Pansycake?**

_Yeah._

**Anyways, I do not love Katie, yes she's a cute, but she's my friend.**

**Travis Stoll**

* * *

Hey! I'm not gonna bold my AN. So, I don't know.

What's you favorite type of candy? I like Smarties and Airhead Xtremes

-Lizzie

PS. Catch the Divergent reference?


	104. whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, nooooooooooo Annabeth

Percy:

What is better, Annabeth or blue food? Why?

Rainbow Lava Ninjas

-0-0-0-

Dear Rainbow Lava Ninjas,

Gods, you just had to put my two favorite things next to each other.

Anyways, blue food is yummy, but I love Annabeth.

Yours Truly,

Percy

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry for the wait, I've been really busy.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I got a review that made me think a lot about this story. It was about why I don't do multiple questions per chapter. I read a fanfic that did that and I wasn't very fond of it, and I like having one question per chapter, because it feels less rushed for me. I also know that I am very behind, and I'm truly sorry for that, I'll to catch up but its hard. I thought I should explain that, so yeah.**

**So you soon,**

**-Lizzie**

**PS do any of you guys have a goodreads account?**


	105. Brason shall prevail

Dear Jason,

What do you think of the ship name, Brason?

Cas

-0-0-0-0-

Dear Cas,

I really don't enjoy it.

Jason

Son of Jupitor

* * *

**How is everybody?**

**I'm good, just got new books so I'm happy.**

**-Liz**

**(decided to go by Liz now.)**


	106. World War 3

To all of the Olympians,

Which demigod do you most want to kill?

Cas

-0-0-0-

Dear Cas,

Athena: Obviously Percy Jackson.

Posiedon: Hey!

Ares: Yeah.

Zeus: Same.

Hephaestus: I've got to say Clarrise.

Ares: WHAT!

Hephaestus: Just kidding, I find Piper very annoying.

Aphrodite: Oh no you didn't!

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THAT IS HOW WORLD WAR THREE STARTED.

* * *

**Hope that wasn't too cheesy. I like cheese, but only if it's from the milkman, other wise I don't like cheese. **

**Do you like cheese?**

**-Liz**


	107. this and this and this and this and this

To the seven,

Are you in any fandoms?

Cas

-0-0-0-

Dear Cas,

Percy: Not really, I mean besides Finding Nemo.

Annabeth: Wow Percy. I am in a bunch, Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Divergent, Maze Runner, Lorien Legacies, Matched, Legend, The Mortal Instruments, Hobbit, Chronicles of Narnia, Reckoners, Covenant, Maximum Ride, Chaos Walking, The Secrets of The Immortal Nicholas Flammel, Paladin Prophecy, Lunar Chronicles, Leviathan, Beyonders, Olympians, Fablehaven, If I Stay... and many more.

Frank: Wow, I was just going to say Harry Potter and Hunger Games.

Hazel: Yeah, and I haven't really read any books recently.

Piper: Me neither.

Jason: Same.

* * *

**I basically most of those off of my to-read list on goodreads.**

**Have you read any of them?**

**-Liz**


	108. nope

To everybody,

Have you ever listened to Welcome to Nigh Vale.

Cas

-0-0-0-

Dear Cas,

I'm speaking for all of my friends here, we actually haven't seen or listened to Welcome to Night Vale.

Annabeth

* * *

**Never heard of Welcome to Night Vale, but I'm sure it's jokes (cool). **

**I know spring break is coming up soon, are any of you going any where?**

**I'm going snowboarding with my family in the mountains.**

**See you guys later, I have to have a dance party to my favorite song. lolz.**

**-Liz**

**DFTBA!**


End file.
